


Hide

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Alien: Isolation One Shots [1]
Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Desk, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: She gasped in breaths, legs aching from the continuous crouching she had to endure to simply stay alive.





	Hide

She gasped in breaths, legs aching from the continuous crouching she had to endure to simply stay alive. Cramps burned the limbs, forcing the woman to slip underneath a cream-white desk for a rest in shelter. The desk top was cluttered by ugly grey machinery - digital screens for work and keyboard to type - and a bland, half empty mug.

Stomping steps passed the desk she had taken refuge under, obsidian feet stiffly walking past. Cords and ridges zig-zagged up its strong legs, capable of out running a human.

These legs tapered to flat feet, whose toes were tipped with sharp claws. This creature - Alien - could be silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Not far behind those legs swung the very flexible tail, dragging along the floor until it was needed. The long appendage swished from side to side with each swing the beast made, flicking under desks as it went. Luckily it missed where she lay on her stomach, hand clamped over her mouth to reduce the sound she made.

Amanda Ripley shuddered at the raspy hiss the beast released before it passed her hiding place again. Another hiss and she watches the tail whip out of sight and the clanging of the Alien clambering into the ceiling vent. It was gone. But for how long?


End file.
